Follow Me
by Khaos Xero
Summary: [SO3: TTEOT] Fayt Leingod goes to Welch Vineyard to become an inventor.. While following her, the two get to know eachother a bit too much... [Fayt x Welch] - [One-Shot]


---------------------

**Follow Me**

by Khaos Xero

--------------------

KX: Alright, this idea just kinda hit me. I dunno if there ARE any Welch Vineyard fanfics, but hey. I'll start one. Anyways, Fayt and Welch are probably going to be extremely OOC. Yeah. I guess I just wanted to write something. XD Well, read and review, and here's the story! one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time - Director's Cut Edition. Tri-Ace / Square Enix does.

" blah " - talking.

_italics_ - thoughts.

/ Trading Town of Peterny \\

"Alright, well.. let's meet in the Central Plaza when we're all finished?" said Nel, finishing her sentence. She began walking towards her destination.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go check out the bar." Cliff said, smacking his fists together like normal.

"Alright. I'll observe the town. I guess I need to walk around, too." Fayt walked towards the left section of Peterny.

He looked around, viewing the Weapon's Shop, buying some new equipment. He grabbed some Fol to purchase his Bastard Sword and Heavy Armor.

"Yes! Looking good, this sword is easy to handle.. Armor's a bit heavy though.." Fayt pushed the door open with ease and spotted an Inventor's Guild. He added that to his 'To Do List'.

Those green eyes wandered around, seeing if there was anything interesting going on, or if there was any items shops or atleast a Bakery. He blinked and walked to the store, purchasing his Fresh Sages. You never know when you would need 'em.

"Awright! Time to check out that Inventor's Guild!" He ran with speed, almost a blue blur appearing as no-one saw him.

"Do you want to become an inventor?" Came a perky, pure voice.

"Huh?" Was all Fayt could get out.

"Do you want to become an inventor?" Her voice was much more clear this time; she was probably just surprised.

"Oh. Well, if I came here, I guess I would." Fayt laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't play smart-ass with me. So, I'll get you signed up!" She typed in some things on the computer, and after she was done, she smacked him with her wand thing.

"Ow! What was that for?" He began to rub the back of his head.

"Here you go! For you." Her hand held a Compact Communicator.

As Fayt reached to grab the Compact Communicator, their hands touched, and the sky-blue haired boy blushed lightly. His eyes closed for a moment as he took the item quickly.

_Man, those hands felt.. angelic! _thought Fayt.

"What is your name, inventor boy?" Her eyes shined, making him blush brightly.

"Fayt.. Leingod." replied the boy.

"Okay! All finished, Fayt Leingod. Let me get the Guildmaster." Welch went downstairs and called him down.

"So, you want to be an inventor?" said the elderly man.

"Uh.. that is why I would come here, right?" He laughed a bit and grinned.

"Yes, yes. You have your compact communicator.. oh yes! You can only invent in a workshop; here is your seed money: 1000 Fol! Welch Vineyard, please show him to the Workshop!" said the Guildmaster.

"Okay, inventor boy! Please follow me." She picked up her handstick and headed out through the door, her dirty-blonde hair swinging with each step.

"Okay, then.. girl with a handstick!" He followed, laughing a bit. His skyblue hair swung as his head shook.

Walking through the town, he continued looking around. He checked the Compact Communicator, reading the time. Bright green eyes followed the girl afterwards.

"Still pretty early. After this, I'm going back to the Central Plaza."

"We're here! I'll show you around the place, although it is a wreck.." She smiled, pushing the door open.

Out of nowhere, Fayt pushed her against a wall, fingers entangled with eachother, him pressing his lips lightly upon her's. The two grinned, kissing suddenly. He slipped in his tongue, as it danced along with Welch's. After a few minutes, their little make-out session was over, and she started to go towards the door, fixing her hair and pigtails.

"I'll see you around, inventor boy! Don't forget to 'check me out' with that Compact Communicator!" The girl said with a seductive voice.

"Oh.. I won't forget! Good thing I have that!" Fayt, blushing a lot, was unknown as to why he did that.

_It looks like this is gonna be a long adventure!_

He walked out the Workshop grinning, Cliff and Nel giving him mysterious eyes.

"Hmmm.. Welch Vineyard.. Welch-chan. Oh, I could get used to that.. Heheheh.. Yummy."

/One-shot End! \\

KX: Okay, okay.. This was probably cruddy. Fayt and Welch were terribly OOC.. Ah well, I wanted a Welch x Fayt fanfic.. so I decided to write (or type) one. Review, if wanted. Laterz.


End file.
